Imagine If
by Eleanor-Devil
Summary: Welcome to the crazy world of Mandy-Jam and Kisshu x Ichigo4ever! We will take you on the craziest and funniest fanfics with the TMM characters where VERY random things will happen to them! R&R please!
1. FanGirls

**A/N : So here it is another fanfic made between me and my friend, Mandy-Jam ^-^ this is really random so don't find it weird if you read very WEIRD chapters xD Anyway we hope you like it! Like in the other fanfic "When You're Gone" each of us writes a chapter but I'm the one who will post it.**

**Imagine If…**

**Chapter 1 – FanGirls (Written by Mandy-Jam)**

**How would a fangirl react if she saw Kisshu in the same street as her?**

**First fangirl: Amanda (Mandy-Jam)**

It was a day completely normal…

People walking around the streets like every day, and because it was the end of the week nobody was in a hurry. Amanda was between them, she was distracted, lost in her train of thoughts, when she noticed something right before her very eyes.

It was Kisshu. Kisshu from Tokyo Mew Mew! He was at the end of the street staring at the trees with that look she loved so much! Amanda looked to one side and then to another. It was a joke, it had to be, that's the only explanation she could find! But there was nobody with cameras in there. There was nobody there to be more precise…no one was walking nearby.

She stopped and started thinking…there were two things she could do in the moment:

First was yell and yell very loud like a maniac. It was Kisshu standing before her eyes after all!

And the second option was run to him and give him a bear hug before he flew up or teleported away like he always did in the anime.

She had made a decision…she would do both things!

"Kisshuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" she yelled making turn around quickly and stare startled at the girl he had never seen in his life.

"Do I kno-AH!" he yelled right when Amanda jumped at him and gave him a very big bear hug

"Kisshu! I can't believe it's really you!" she yelled like a crazy fangirl, which she was!

"I can't believe this crazy girl is hugging me…Get off me!" he protested

"No way!" she said

"Let me go!" he repeated

"No way, never! I love you!" she said as keep hugged Kisshu more tightly…if that was even possible…

"You love me? You don't even know me!" he said

"Yes I do!" she yelled "You're one of the aliens who fight against the mew mews! You're my favorite!"

"How in the world you…" Kisshu wasn't getting any of this. How come this human girl knows who he is? But the last thing he wanted was to stay in this place and find out, he had to get away from this girl fast as he could or Pai was having his ass.

"Listen…if you let me go I will give you...uh…what do you humans call it? Oh yes, autograph" he suggested

"You **swear**?" she said excited as she let him right in that moment "Ah! You're the best! You're so cute and beautiful…and…and…Ahh! Everything! You rule! Let me just get the paper…"

As Amanda turned around to look for a paper, even a simple tissue would be enough, as long as she had her dear Kisshu's autograph! Anyway as she started looking for the paper, Kisshu took this chance to teleport far away from that place.

Obviously when Amanda saw he was gone, she went to look for him. She knew that she probably wouldn't find him but still she had to look. Just five minutes with Kisshu wasn't enough for her.

But if you think well…**Nothing** was enough for a FanGirl.

**Second FanGirl: Dani (Kisshu x Ichigo4ever)**

It was a normal day…AGAIN

Dani was walking around in the city's shopping, to get some distraction; she had nothing better to do anyway. She was about to go eat something when she saw a figure not too far away from the place she was standing.

Oh no…it couldn't be…but it was at the same time…she froze…she didn't take a single step…probably she didn't notice it but she was holding her breath back as well. She thought her vision was playing a trick on her, maybe she needed glasses…oh wait, she HAD glasses…maybe if she blinked her vision would be back to the normal…the problem was, she DIDN'T want to blink.

In a blink of eyes, Kisshu could disappear like he always does! A group of girls walked by her, talking about the cute green haired boy, about how cute he was and how he resembled someone they had seen before, they just couldn't remember where.

Dani keep staring at the boy and finally came to the conclusion, it was Kisshu, those cute and pointed alien ears said everything! It had to be him! And she HAD to go there and talk to him. Or hug him. Or look at him. Or just stay close to him. Or anything else as long as he was there!

She thought for a moment. She had two options…the first was have an heart attack…ok maybe not the best option…the second was run to him and hug him and if she was lucky, she could even kidnap him! That's it! That's what she would do!

She started running, running past the people in her way, until she was close enough to him and when she was there, she immediately jumped on him with all her will.

"Kisshuuuuuuuu!" she yelled as she held the alien by his waist

"What?" he yelled, startled "Oh come on! Not again! Let me go now!"

"I love you so much! I can't believe it's really you" she said, ignoring what he said

"And I can't believe this is happening to me, oh brother why me! I said let me go!" he pushed her away and she let him go, he tried to escape by flying away but quickly was stopped when he felt an extra weight on him "What the?" he looked down and saw the crazy girl hanging on a ribbon of his pants

"What the hell are you doing?" he yelled, they were standing about five feet in the air, under them was starting to form a crowd that looked up at them curious.

"I'm loving you!" she answered with her eyes shining with excitement

"Let go!" he said and right in that moment the unexpected happened, Kisshu's pants ripped and Dani fell, lucky under her was an inflatable mattress, she felt something covering her vision so she took it off and looked to see what it was…and it was nothing more than Kisshu's pants….

The girl felt her cheeks burn red but she still looked around trying to find Kisshu, it didn't took too long for her to find him, he was hiding behind a pillar right behind her but she still could see that he was wearing white boxers decorated with black kittens, they resembled Ichigo (A/N: yes we know he doesn't wear any of it but don't you think it would be a bit too embarrassing for the poor boy to be well…naked in front of all those people?)

"Give it back" he said as he held out his hand, his face a bit redder then the usual

"Hum…let me think…no" she said before Kisshu glared daggers at her, she giggled and rolled her eyes "I was just kidding! Here" she continued as she handed him his black pants, the poor alien boy quickly dressed and teleported away…man two girl attacking him like maniacs in the same week, this sure wasn't his best week…

Then Dani heard something beeping, she opened her eyes and saw that it was her alarm, she shut it and stood up, now she noticed…she wasn't in the shopping anymore, she was standing in her bed…was all of that crazy scene with Kisshu just a simple dream? Or not…?

TBC…

**A/N: We hope you enjoyed it! Please leave reviews!**

**Next time on 'Imagine If…': Haunted House**


	2. Haunted House

**A/N: Chapter 2! Well me and my friend have written 3 chapters so far, I'm working on the fourth so I guess I will translate them I post both chapter 2 and 3 today. Enjoy and leave reviews please ^^**

**Imagine If…**

**Chapter 2 – Haunted House (Written by Kisshu x Ichigo4ever)**

It was a normal day in Tokyo. In a café all covered in pink stuff, a café we know very well, was a group very familiar to all of us…

"Alright girls, don't forget about the sleepover party in my house, tonight!" said Mint while she and the other girls dressed their normal clothes after another day of work

"Right" said the other four, then Mint walked to Ichigo and said:

"Oh and Ichigo, if you see Kisshu around, which is most will most likely happen since he is always stalking you around, tell him that he and the other two are also invited for the party" Ichigo nodded, ignoring the part that Kisshu was always stalking her around. It has been three years since the final battle with Deep Blue, the aliens returned to their home planet to heal it but then came back three years later, now they and the mews were getting along very well, Masaya had left to go study aboard and the mews keep working at the café.

While she was walking home, Ichigo felt a familiar presence not too far away from her, so she sighed and stopped walking, without turning around she spoke:

"Kisshu, I know it's you so you can stop hiding" she said out loud since she was the only one in that street, it didn't take too long before Kisshu made his appearance next the mew mew with his typical smirk on his face

"You're getting better in detecting presences, Koneko-chan" he said, Ichigo just rolled her eyes and started walking again, Kisshu followed her

"As if it's too difficult detecting you…after all every single day you're after me" Kisshu just laughed at this as he keep walking after Ichigo "Oh, Mint said that you, Pai and Taruto are invited for her sleepover party, tonight at her house."

"Oh…are you going to be there, Koneko-chan?" Ichigo rolled her eyes again, she looked at him and in a ironic tone said:

"No, you, Pai and Taruto are going to be along with Mint…what you think genius? Of course me and the other mews are going to be there!" Kisshu faked a pout and put a innocent look in his face

"Well…who can handle staying alone with the birdie..?" Ichigo couldn't handle it this time, she started laughing at what he said, as much as she hated to admit it Kisshu was right this time! Mint could be very annoying when she wanted to!

"Well I'm home, I guess I will see you later, Kisshu" she said as she opened the door and walked in, leaving the alien alone before he decided to leave.

Hours later, the time for everyone to go to Mint's house arrived, of course the aliens teleported directly to Mint's bedroom or else they would give a heart attack to someone, except to the mews of course, who saw their big and pointed ears. By now everyone was forming a circle on the floor, in Mint's bedroom, ready to play Truth or Dare.

"I start, since it was me who organized this sleepover party!" said Mint as she spun the bottle, everyone stared at glass object until it stopped and pointed to Ichigo "Truth or Dare, Ichigo?" the pink mew was about to choose truth but then decided that to show everyone she was strong and ended up choosing dare…what she didn't knew was which dare was excepting her…

"I pick dare!" she said, everyone looked at her surprised, yes even Pai and Zakuro "What…?" she asked with an innocent look, she wasn't understanding why everyone was looking at her like that, did she do something wrong?

"No, nothing…alright then…" suddenly an evil smile spread across the mew bird's face "I dare you to spend an hour, at night, in the abandoned house that is in the end of the street…oh and you will be going with Kisshu" if that was possible Ichigo's eyes would have jumped out of her face since she widened them so much

"WHAAAAAAATTTT?" everyone had to cover their ears so they wouldn't hear her screams "Mint! That's just so cruel! You know how much I hate haunted houses!"

"Correction, I said 'A-B-A-N-D-O-N-E-D house', not haunted, Ichigo" this time Ichigo's cat ears popped out

"Abandoned means haunted too! And more, I have to GO with HIM!" she said while pointing right at Kisshu who gave her the 'What-have-I-done-now' look

"You picked dare, now handle it, I didn't say I was going easy on you" said Mint, Ichigo pouted and sat down again on the floor, arms crossed and still pouting. The game went on with funny confessions and dares, however when the time to sleep came Ichigo was the only one who wasn't sleep, she couldn't stop thinking about what would happen tomorrow night….

The next day came, the mews went to work to the café as usual while the aliens returned to their ship, and as usual they worked until it was late. Mint, whenever she had the chance, would tease Ichigo about what she was going to do in that night, the mew cat had to tell her parents she was going to spend the night at Mint's house, again, so they wouldn't suspect about what was happening. The day came to an end and the moment for Kisshu and Ichigo to go to the abandoned house came too.

"C-Come o-on, M-Mint, d-don't you h-have a b-better dare…?" asked Ichigo as all of her body trembled

"Better than this, no, you're going and end of discussion! Now come on, shoo! Inside the house now! We are going to get you in an hour and NO cheating! I don't want you t stand by the door for an hour, I want you two to walk around the house and explore everything on it!" she said, Kisshu took Ichigo's hand and the two started walking inside the house, though the green haired alien couldn't keep his mouth shut and murmured something about Mint

"Bossy birdie…"

"I heard that one, you alien!" yelled Mint, the others just laughed

"That's good! Means you have EARS!" said Kisshu as he walked inside the house with Ichigo. Once the two stepped in the house, the door slammed behind them hard which made both of them jump in surprise…well at last Kisshu jumped a little in surprise, however Ichigo….let's just say that the alien had to pluck her from the ceiling…

The two started walking around the many rooms in the house; however everything that Ichigo heard or saw would make her squeal or shiver, things like old pictures, spiders' webs that would stick on her body, doors that would creak and other things…

"K-Kisshu…I…I think it has been an hour…I t-think I h-heard the others calling us…w-we c-can l-leave n-now…" said Ichigo as she trembled, Kisshu smiled

"Ichigo we have been here just for half an hour"

"JUST? And you say JUST? This place is creepy! I want to leave, I'm scaaaaaaaareeeeedd!" she yelled, Kisshu stopped walking and turned around to face her, took her hand and pulled her close to him, the two of them were very close, Ichigo shut up for a moment and blushed as she saw how close they were

"Don't worry, Koneko-chan, I will protect you if I see…a ghost…" he said, pronouncing the last word in a slow and dark whisper which made every single part of her body shiver and the alien just laughed "Come on, you scary baby" he took her hand again and they went back to walk but Ichigo wouldn't shut up, she keep saying 'What was that?' and 'Didn't you hear anything?' every single second, tired of it Kisshu decided to play a trick on her just to make things more interesting

Smiling evilly, Kisshu put one of his foot on a more sensible zone of the woodened floor, making it creak, Ichigo jumped in surprise again when she heard this "What was that? WHAT WAS THAT?"

"AHH! A ghost!" yelled Kisshu, Ichigo screamed louder and ended up jumping on the alien's arms, holding on his neck for dear life, Kisshu tried to control himself from laughing at this hilarious scene

"Where? WHERE? LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" yelled Ichigo, completely scared

"Oh no, it was just a shadow after all…" said Kisshu, Ichigo glared daggers at him and jumped out of his arms

"You did that on purpose!" Kisshu faked an innocent look

"Who, me? Why would I do such a horrible thing? I swear I saw something moving…" he said, she keep glaring at him, very mad

"Yes you did that on purpose!"

"I did not…"

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

"You did!"

"I didn't!"

Suddenly something appeared right behind Ichigo, Kisshu was the first to notice it since she was in front of him and for the first time the alien showed a terrified face, his face turned from pale to blue and slowly he raised a finger, pointing to the thing behind Ichigo

"I-Ich-Ichigo…"

"What now?"

"B-Beh-Behind y-you…"

"Oh no! I'm not falling for it again!"

"No…I'm serious…look…behind you…" she gave him a suspicious look but ended up giving up, she slowly turned around and it looked like this time he was really right! Right behind the pink mew was a huge white figure, with a scary look, floating a couple of feet away from the floor, just like Kisshu, Ichigo turned blue and it didn't take too long before the two of them screamed very loud

"KYAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" the two held on each other for dear life before they run out of that place, they started running downstairs really fast. Ichigo had always suspected there was something wrong with that house but Kisshu never thought there would really be ghosts in that house!

The two keep running, trying to find a way out of that place. Ichigo opened a door, hoping to find an exit but instead of it a skeleton moved and fell right on her, making her scream even more, at this point both her ears and tail were out. Kisshu quickly took her hand and they run to another room but each door they opened, each place they went in, they would find more and more supernatural things, which made them even more scared.

Tired, exhausted from yelling and running for so long, both alien and mew fell on the floor, leaning against a wall while trying to catch their breath back. Suddenly a shadow appeared right in front of them, thinking it was another ghost they had seen before, they held on each other again and looked at the shadow, very scared

"D-Don't k-kill u-us, Mister Ghost!" yelled Ichigo

"Oh stop that, you girlies" said the shadow, both of them blinked and looked at the shadow, it started approaching them and let revealed itself on the small light that filled the hall, it was no more than Pai.

"P-Pai…?" said Kisshu, Pai rolled his eyes

"No, it's Santa Claus; of course it's me you dork! Now get up, it has been an hour, it's time to get out of here" both of them stood up and walked up to Pai

"I…I w-wasn't scared!" said Kisshu, the older alien couldn't help but show an evil smile, he looked at the amber eyed alien standing before him

"Of course not, it was your twin brother back there yelling like a girl…" it took a while for Kisshu to understand what Pai meant with that, when he understood the irony and what he meant by that, he started running after his brother, followed by Ichigo

"HEY! I didn't yell like a girl!"

**A/N: Sooo what you think? Leave a review please ^^**

**Next time on 'Imagine If…': Ice Skating**


	3. Ice Skating

**A/N: Time for chapter three! We hope you all are enjoying reading this fanfic! **

**Imagine If…**

**Chapter 3 – Ice Skating (Written by Mandy-Jam)**

It was a normal day (I'm sure you all must be tired of reading the same phrase every chapter xD)

It was the end of the year, middle of December, a wave of cold filled the whole Japan yet this didn't stopped people from going out their houses and play in the snow, playing snowball fights, doing snow angels and snowmen and much other funny games. Needless to be said that everyone was very happy when they opened an ice skating rink.

Lots of people would go there to have fun, some to skate and laugh when someone fell, others to just watch. Of course the mew mews couldn't let this opportunity escape, so they decided to have some fun as well, bringing the three aliens, Ryou, Keiichiro and Masaya along with them. Once they arrived and put on the skates, they walked inside the rink, ready for some great fun!

"Taru-Taru!" called Pudding as she skated around happily and easy as if ice skating was the easiest thing in the world for someone who never tried before "Look at me, look at what I can do!"

"O-Oh yeah?" said Taruto, ignoring completely the nickname, he was starting to get used to it "I…I can do better than that!"

"Then come and show me!" she said while grinning, Taruto sweat dropped, he really shouldn't have said that…

"Y-Yeah I will go…j-just let me…" Taruto tried to reach the black handrail that surrounded the rink so people who weren't that experienced in skating could hold, however the place he needed to hold, before he fell with his face on the ice, was already occupied "Kisshu! Let that go, move your butt, idiot! I need to hold too!"

"Oh no, don't you even start it!" said Kisshu as he held tightly onto the handrail "I was here right before you, midget! You have plenty of space!"

"I'm younger then you, I need that place before I fall!" protested Taruto "Move or let it go!"

"No way in hell! I…I am…I'm older then you!" said Kisshu

"Let go, now!"

In that moment he reached his brother's arm and started pushing him, trying to make him move so he could hold onto the handrail; however the green haired alien didn't move a single muscle

"Taruto…give up, will ya?" said Kisshu "You are just a midget; you don't have enough strength to force me out of here. And I'm not moving"

"Move, Kisshu! Geez you're so annoying!"

"No can do" he said "Why don't you go skate with your monkey friend, over there?"

"And why don't **you** go skate with the old hag?" suggested Taruto "Oh..wait, it's too late isn't it? She is talking while skating around happily with her Masaya"

"What was that?" yelled Kisshu, without noticing that he let the handrail go as he looked around for Ichigo "Where?"

"Over there!" exclaimed Taruto as he pushed Kisshu with all his strength forward, which made his skates starting to move on the ice against his will "You idiot!"

"**TARUTO! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS! JUST WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!**" yelled Kisshu as he tried to keep his balance

"Hahaha" laughed Taruto as he held happily on the handrail

Kisshu was starting to gain a lot of speed but unfortunately the green haired alien didn't know how to stop. He skated with lots of speed, passing by Lettuce who was skating peacefully next to Pai and Zakuro.

"Out of the waaaaaaay!" he screamed as loud as he could to Ryou, Keiichiro and Masaya who were skating together

"Kisshu?" exclaimed Ryou surprised, avoiding him just in time

"I'm sorry!" he said without stopping

"Be careful, you can get hurt!" said Keiichiro as he dodged him too

"And do you think I don't know that, genius?" he retorted

"Hum..do you want me to help you stop?" asked Masaya as he smiled gently, if he wasn't busy trying to not to bump into someone, the green haired alien would have glared daggers at his rival

"**I wouldn't want your DAMN help even if I was dying!" **

"Alright then" said Masaya as he keep smiling while letting him pass "But try not to get hurt!"

Kisshu keep skating…more like stumbling…he was trying everything he could to keep his balance and also to miss a great meeting between his face and the ice but it was VERY difficult…

'_If I get out of this alive, I swear on my mother's soul I won't come back here EVER again!'_

As the speed grew, he noticed that not too far from him was standing Mint. As always she was trying to show off, she moved gracefully as if she was dancing ballet. She skated and spun around amazingly, which made the others look like a group of amateurs.

"Exhibitionist…" he muttered

But then…Mint stopped and she didn't notice that she was right in the way Kisshu was heading to, the collision has been traced…

"**Get out of the way!"** yelled Kisshu, but she wasn't fast enough, she just had time to look at him

"What the…?" She didn't even got time to end the phrase since she and Kisshu bumped right into each other, which made both of them fall on the floor…or better saying ice.

"Kiiiiisssssshhhhuuuuu!" yelled Mint, very angry

"Hum…sorry?" he said while sweat dropping, he was standing on the top of her, laying with his stomach on her back, Mint glared daggers at him and pushed him away

"You idiot!"

"Hey, hey I already apologized!"

"Sorry? Ugggggh could there be someone else even more disastrous than you?" she asked, still angry and right on that time that someone bumped into them, surprising both of them, the three of them rolled on the ice, that person was no more than Ichigo.

"Kyah!" she screamed as she bumped into them, Mint glared again

"Forget my question…I already have got my answer…." She said as she slapped her own forehead

"S-Sorry…." Said Ichigo

Kisshu smiled at her "It's alright"

"Yeah right…" muttered Mint as she stood up, both Kisshu and Ichigo tried to stand up as well but ended up slipping on the ice and falling again, both laughed

"Ugh for the love of god…" mumbled Mint

"Alright let's try to stand up together, ok?" said Kisshu, Ichigo smiled and nodded

"Right"

Both held each other hands and tried to stand up once again but fell again, they keep trying and trying and by the time they were finally able to stand up without slipping it was when the rink was about to close, the others started heading out of it.

"Oh..it was so fun!" said Lettuce

"Yes, I agree!" said Masaya

"Can we come back tomorrow, Na no Da?" asked Pudding

"That would be fun!" said Taruto

"Whatever" said Ryou as he shrugged, he turned around to look at Kisshu and Ichigo "What about you two?" Everyone turned around to face the alien and the pink mew as well, they were completely soaked wet since most of the time they had spent it on the ice

"What if we go to the cinema, instead?" suggested Ichigo "At last there I won't slip"

"Who says?" retorted Mint "I think you two can stumble even on your feet!"

"That's not true!" said Ichigo

"Oh look! A coin!" said Kisshu as he pointed to the floor, he bent down as Ichigo keep walking, without paying attention to where she was walking, she bumped into Kisshu and both fell, everyone laughed

"This..This doesn't count!" protested Ichigo

**A/N: and that's it for now! We hope you liked it, don't forget to leave reviews, please!**

**Next time on Imagine If…: Switched Places – Part 1**


End file.
